Opera time table W26/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * END OF THE INIT7 STREAMING // THE OPERA CHANNEL IS TEMPORARY OFFLINE // WE ARE LOOKING FOR A NEW SPONSOR Opera time table 26.06.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:56 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 04:11 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 05:58 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:32 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 10:05 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) 11:51 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 13:27 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 15:45 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 17:02 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 18:35 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 20:37 Nino Rota - La notte di un nevrastenico (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 21:05 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 22:40 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 27.06.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:30 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 01:36 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 02:42 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 04:24 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 05:58 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 07:48 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 09:34 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 11:45 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 14:00 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 16:33 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 18:04 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 20:21 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 22:24 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 23:58 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 28.06.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:37 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 05:40 Jules Massenet - Grisélidis (1982) Gala (F) 07:37 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 10:36 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 13:47 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 16:16 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 20:07 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 23:56 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 29.06.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 04:13 Jacques Offenbach - Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 06:22 Benjamin Britten - The Beggar's Opera (New version) (1992) Argo (E) 08:10 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 10:43 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 13:15 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 15:33 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 17:11 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 18:50 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 20:58 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 22:15 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 22:52 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 30.06.2017 - Friday/Freitag 02:07 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 03:21 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 04:43 Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) 05:29 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 07:26 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 09:15 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 11:30 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 13:05 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 15:14 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 17:07 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 19:39 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 22:15 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 01.07.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 00:02 END OF THE INIT7-STREAMING swissradio Opera is during the summer 2017 temporary out of service. Init7 have closed the Streamserver business - therefore we've to find a new sponsor for the bandwith. We have asked the Conservatory in Zurich for adding another streams on our servers located in their network operating centre. 02.07.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 26/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted)